muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Pottle
Samuel H. Pottle (usually credited as Sam Pottle) (May 8, 1934 - July 4, 1978) co-wrote the theme song for The Muppet Show with Jim Henson, and followed Joe Raposo as the musical director on Sesame Street from seasons 6 through 9. He wrote and co-wrote the music for many Sesame songs, and had a one-off character named after him. A 1955 Yale graduate, Pottle was involved with many theatrical productions. He served as musical supervisor for the short-lived 1970 Broadway play Cry for Us All and composer for Money. He wrote the music for the 1977 musical The Meehans. He was also the conductor, in 1966, for the Broadway play The Mad Show. He wrote the music for a play called Keep Tightly Closed in a Cool Dry Place at the La MaMa Experimental Theatre Club in 1968, and composed a musical arrangement for Lewis Carroll's poem "Jabberwocky," which has been performed by groups like the Nashoba Valley Chorale. Following Pottle's death on July 4, 1978, his friend and fellow Sesame writer Charles ("Chuck") Choset dedicated the 1982 plays Letters to Ben and The Messiah to him. Sesame Street Songs Image:Admiral Bird.jpg|Admiral Bird Image:Wideopenspaces.jpg|Ah, For the Joys of the Countryside Image:1706f.jpg|Alone Song Image:1800-7.jpg|Alphabet Chat Theme Image:MonstersLP.jpg|Be Kind to Your Neighborhood Monsters Image:Beep.jpg|Beep Image:BeginningMiddleEndMonsters.jpg|Beginning, Middle, End Image:1056a.jpg|Big Brass Band Image:Boyfromindiana.JPG|Boy from Indiana File:AMs-BrushingSong.jpg|Brush Your Teeth Image:BusStopSong1976.jpg|Bus Stop File:1459c.jpg|Butterfly (song) Image:Song-CanDo.jpg|Can Do Image:1056d.jpg|Children of the World Image:1091-11.jpg|City-Country Song File:FollowLeader-S7.jpg|Come On Let's Play Follow the Leader Image:Noimage-big.png|Como Estas Image:cookiediscoTV.jpg|Cookie Disco Image:CookiesRhymingSongUpDown.jpg|Cookie's Rhyming Song Image:BabyRocky.JPG|Cry Image:Countupto9a.jpg|Count Up to Nine Image:BestOfTheCountLP.jpg|Counting Is Wonderful Image:1037m.jpg|Different People, Different Ways Image:DiscoD.jpg|Disco D File:100022.jpg|Don't Be Afraid to Make Friends File:1090-09.jpg|Elevator Song File:Olivia_Everything_Grows.jpg|Everything Grows Image:AtHomeLP.jpg|Fear (When I Was Little) Image:Feelinggoodfeelingbad.JPG|Feelin' Good/Feelin' Bad File:2614a.jpg|Fun to Wonder Image:Fur.jpg|Fur Image:Song.furrymommy.jpg|Furry Blue Mommy of Mine Image:Frazzle2.jpg|Frazzle Image:MonstersLP.jpg|Games Monsters Play File:GimmeFiveSong.jpg|Gimme Five Image:Goodbyesong.jpg|Goin' Home Image:CTW1976IloveTrashGrouchLullaby.jpg|The Grouch's Lullaby Image:FeelingsLP.jpg|Grouchy File:Reddy-Grow.jpg|Grow Image:FeelingsLP.jpg|Happy File:HappySadVaudeville.jpg|Happy / Sad File:Hat,CoatandPants.jpg|Hat, Coat, and Pants Image:HaveANiceDay.jpg |Have a Nice Day Image:1041smallerthanme.jpg|He's Smaller Than Me File:Horse-Sense.jpg|Horse Sense File:2425-Walk.jpg|How Do You Walk File:PointerSis-Hush.jpg|Hush Little Baby File:Grovermarchingband.jpg|I Am Not Afraid Image:ICHI.jpg|I Can't Help It Image:FeelingsLP.jpg|I Get a Nice Feeling File:Gotasong.JPG|I Got a Song Image:Igroversingle.jpg|I, Grover Image:Oscarhateschristmas.jpg|I Hate Christmas Image:IJustAdore4.jpg|I Just Adore Four File:LikeMyName.jpg|I Like My Name Image:LoveAMarch2.jpg|I Love a March File:HelenReddySongs.jpg|I Make Up Songs File:Bob-GoinSomewhere.jpg|I'm Going Somewhere File:ImSquare.jpg|I'm Square Image:BertErnieSingAlong.jpg|I Refuse to Sing Along Image:Iwantamonster.jpg|I Want a Monster to Be My Friend Image:1563n.jpg|It Feels Good When You Sing a Song File:1220b.jpg|It Takes Some Time Image:Song.itsfunny.jpg|It's Funny File:100010.jpg|It's a Yucchy Old Place Image:JustAroundtheCorner.jpg|Just Around the Corner Image:Keepchristmaswithyou.jpg|Keep Christmas With You (All Through the Year) File:Kid_like_you.jpg|A Kid Like You File:1257-Scarecrows.jpg|Knee, Shoulder, Ankle Song Image:Gordon-FeelingsShow.jpg|Let Your Feelings Show File:Song-MakeAFace.jpg|Let's Make a Face Image:LikeDislikewithBob.jpg|Like/Dislike FeelingsLP.jpg_Listen to the Music File:Listen-to-the-wind-blow.jpg|Listen to the Wind File:Imabiggirlnow.jpg|Little Sister is a Big Girl Now Image:1707k.jpg|Lonely File:Opera-Blending.jpg|Madame Schwartzhead Blending Image:Ssnfbicycle.JPG|Mary Had a Bicycle Image:MonstersLP.jpg|Monster Lullaby Image:Title.monsterpiece.jpg|Monsterpiece Theater Theme File:Buffy-moon.jpg|The Moon (song) File:Imaginaryfriend.jpg|My Imaginary Friend File:300014.jpg|My Special Place File:1092-25b.jpg|Nice People Image:NumericalCorrespondence.jpg|Numerical Correspondence Song Image:OneThingLeadstoAnother.jpg|One Thing Leads to Another Image:OneWaysong.jpg‎|One Way Image:SESAME STREET LIVE AMATEUR COVER.JPG‎|Pigeon Image:PigeonsonParade.jpg|Pigeons on Parade Image:Pockets.jpg|Pockets Image:LoveAmy01.jpg|A Postcard from Amy Image:Proudofme.jpg|Proud of Me Image:QuietIs.jpg|Quiet Is File:1195-Ray.jpg|Ray Charles Alphabet Image:BigBirdMistakesSingle.jpg|A Really Good Feeling Image:Olivia-Sad.jpg|Sad File:Judycollinsprincess.jpg|The Sad Princess Image:FeelingsLP.jpg|Scream Image:SignsLP.jpg|Sign, You're a Friend of Mine Image:Grover again.JPG|Sing After Me Image:Asongfromkermit.jpg|A Song from Kermit File:Anthhipster65.jpg|Sound It Out Image:Mynameisdavidsingle.jpg|Subtraction Blues Image:SS-Surprise6.jpg|Surprise Image:Mushymuddy.jpg|Swamp Mushy Muddy File:PointSis-Alph.jpg|Swingin' Alphabet Image:SuperGrover Title.JPG|Super Grover Standard Opening Image:CTW99005Monsters1976.jpg|The Lovable Monsters of Sesame Street Image:Song.subway.jpg|The Subway Image:Sully-LoveSong.jpg|Sully's Love Song (Yes) File:TellaJoke.jpg|Tell a Joke Image:Song.thisfrog.jpg|This Frog Image:2257m.jpg|This Is My J File:3WaltzingChickens.jpg|Three Waltzing Chickens Image:Song.transpolka.jpg|The Transylvania Polka Image:Song.verysimple.jpg|A Very Simple Dance File:WaterCantata.jpg|Water Cantata Image:Single.cookiedisco.jpg|We'll Do It Together File:WereaFamilySong.jpg|We're a Family Image:SignsLP.jpg|Wet Paint Image:WhatCanBabySaySSSingle.jpg|What Can the Baby Say? Image:Song.whatsthenameofthatsong.jpg|What's the Name of That Song? Image:MrHooper.jpg|When I Was as Little as You Are Image:WomenCanBe.jpg|Women Can Be Image:WonderfulMe.jpg|Wonderful Me File:YesterdayTodayTomorrow.jpg|Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow Image:Noimage-big.png|It's Easy If You Pretend Image:Noimage-big.png|Move External links *IMDb *Internet Broadway Database *The Mad Show *Play Database: Money *The Estate Project: Charles ("Chuck") Choset *1981 article on "The Meehans" Category:Composers